Search for the Kikkashō
This article, , is part of the Second Coming of Averian arc and features Kentaro, Kenji and Akiye, with Kentaro as the POV character. It serves to further elaborate upon the Kikkashō. ---- “I'm done with this section.” Akiye said. A large green leather-bound encyclopedia joined the ever-growing pile of books behind Akiye. When she dropped it to the floor with as much care as a toddler with a toy she disturbed a thick layer of dust and was soon coughing. Kentaro looked up from his table and could hardly stifle his laughter at the sight of her caked in dust. Her white hair, shirt and trousers looked grey and her sleeveless green top looked almost black. “It's in my mouth!” She cried. “Stay over there!” Kentaro exclaimed, jumping to his feet. The room was an underground area Kentaro's parents had once used to store reports and information too sensitive to leave lying about for suspecting eyes, but over the years shelves where added and it gradually evolved into Kenji and Ino's private repository of knowledge. The room itself was large but towering bookshelves separated out the sections into thin and cramped aisles, and because of that Kentaro found himself with nowhere to hide. Akiye barrelled right into him! “Ooof!” “Oops.” Akiye said, laughing. “Uh huh. You did that on purpose!” They picked themselves up off the floor and patted the majority of the dust off their clothes with their hands, before then returning to their search. Kentaro emptied three more sections before throwing his arms up into the air and exhaling sharply. It wasn't often he admitted defeat to anyone... but he was about to admit defeat to a formidable row of bocks that seemed to mock him. He was going to call it a night and put his feet up. “Ready to wrap this up, Akiye? We can start fresh tomorrow.” “Yeah, I think I've had enough. My head hurts.” They walked from the darkened depths of the library into the darkness of night, with a full moon dominating the sky. There wasn't a cloud to be seen and the stars where out in force. The view however was destroyed by the arrival of Kenji. Tonight he wore a loose-fitting blue kimono with a white sash tied around his waist, though he did have the mind at least to carry his Zanpakuto. Raijin gleamed in the night; his blade reflected the moonlight like a mirror, and his presence lent Kenji a certain menacing aura. He wasn't here for conversation. “Akiye, do me a favour please and swing the pan.” He smiled but Kentaro knew it was forced. “Ino's determined to put me on a diet and I'd rather put it off as long as I possibly can.” Akiye nodded. She knew full well how Kenji was; she had trained under him almost since she was rescued from Kohai Tochi, in the dual fields of Zanjutsu and Bankai usage. He was telling the truth about Ino looking to put him on a diet but he had no intention of Akiye swinging any pan, but she'd do so anyway if only so he could confound his wife a little longer. “So...” Kentaro began, tone neutral, “... what's on your mind?” “Walk with me.” Father and son departed the libraries entrance and walked through the Upper Heights of Horiwari. The wind was low tonight but a chill was present and Kentaro could've sworn that his father was contributing to some of it. His spiritual power was so strong that he had a tendency to effect the weather at times, and his focus was disturbed enough tonight that he was paying his spiritual output little heed. Kentaro whipped a Kido barrier around his father. If he noticed he didn't say he did. “I've got a lead for you.” Kenji said after a long walk in silence. He looked thoroughly annoyed at this point which was surprising. Kentaro knew his father well enough to know that he rarely allowed his dissatisfaction to show unless he was especially angry or surprised, but tonight he was breaking the norm. And truth be told it was worrying. “What is it?” “The Kikkasho. That's who you've been searching for in my old reports... but you'll never find anything. Everything I've discovered about them – which isn't a lot – is up here.” Kenji tapped his head with his pointer finger. “I bet you wish you'd came to me first, eh?” That smile was the first indication of Kenji's usual attitude. It was just like his father to string him along like that, though in a way Kentaro wasn't angry. He should have expected it actually. Instead he laughed and Kenji soon joined him. Following their outburst father and son shared a moment of quietness before Kentaro broke the silence. “Old bastard.” Kentaro whispered as he ceased laughing. “You're always a step ahead on everything! But tell me one thing. Most of the groups from your past where destroyed. Is the same true of the Kikkasho?” Kenji hesitated. “Kusaka, Kazuma and I razed their base of operations and put their senior members to the sword, and you better believe that we where pretty thorough. Anika's hands where tied you see; there wasn't any proof you see of their dealings so the Seireitei's so-called special forces couldn't do anything, but Anika knew. She came to us with the job. We delivered her their heads and all the incriminating evidence you could shake a stick at... but...” “... But...?” Kentaro asked. “But right now when you ask me whether or not the Kikkasho are gone... I can't say yes. But enough about that. Tell me something: What brought all this on anyway? I only know you where looking for them because I overheard you mention the name in your sleep.” “... Suitai mentioned it. Remember when I took the others to help Itazura before we faced down Oda and his group of fools? I tangled with the old fart, kicked seven shades of shit outta him... and then let him go.” That got a raised eyebrow from Kenji. “I don't know what came over me. I looked at him and thought 'this could have been me', and I simply couldn't finish him. His parting shot was a warning: He said that I wouldn't outrun the Kikkasho.” Kenji inhaled sharply. “It could be he's simply messing with your head... but somehow I doubt it. You're at the age now where you can do what you want, but be careful regardless. The Kikkasho made the Collective Vices of Kohai Tochi look like children playing at crime, so watch your back. If Suitai says they've got it in for you now... well, it'd be best to sleep with one eye open.” “Agreed, and thanks.” “Anytime. Now how about we get drunk? I just got a fresh batch of Cubans.” “Now where talkin'!” Father and son walked into the night with an arm around one another. They took a slug of the flask – raw whiskey – that Kenji procured from his inner pocket, and talked of happier things. When they returned to the house Akiye had mostly finished the fry. “Throw me a cold one!” She called to Kenji. He tossed her a cool tin of Foster's underarm. “Whose dealing?” Kentaro asked, producing a deck of cards. “Me!” Akiye cried. “Five-card stud folks! Real money only please.” They settled in for the night...